


Untold Secrets

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Coming of Age, Drakecest Prompt Meme, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: For theDrakecest Prompt Meme.Sam was the first person Nathan fantasized about when the hormones hit and he started jerking off. The first time he listened in on Sam getting off the sound wouldn't leave him and he stripped himself almost raw.Basically: Nathan grows up and comes to term with his feelings for Sam (and gets with him)I couldn't help but write something for this, and once I got the logistics down of what I wanted to do with it, the words just flowed. I love when that happens.  It's only marked as underage because well, Nathan is under eighteen in the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



_I really shouldn’t have done that_ , Nathan thought to himself as he looked down forlornly at the sticky white mess in his hand, the unmistakable evidence of what had just transpired.  As a red-blooded 13-year old boy, he’d started having _urges_.   Urges that he needed to satisfy, but he couldn’t exactly talk to his older brother Sam about.  Especially since his _brother_ was the catalyst to help him fulfill those _very_ personal needs.

 

Nathan sighed as he got up from the bed so that he could clean up his mess.  Fortunately for him, Sam was out working, which left him alone in their motel room.  Since they shared the room, _and_ the bed, there wasn’t a whole lot of privacy to be had when they were both there.  So he had to take whatever time to himself that he could, in order to quell his hormones.  But of course it didn’t help that Sam had started to become the subject of his fantasies, and _that_ was something that he couldn’t dare let his older brother find out about.  A kid like him should be daydreaming about some big-breasted, gorgeous pin-up model, right?  And _not_ the lean, lanky frame of his older brother.  But Nathan couldn’t help it, he wanted Sam, he _needed_ Sam.  Even though he knew that it was wrong to feel that way about his brother, the guilt wasn’t enough to keep him from his fantasies about him.  As long as Sam didn’t find out, there was no real harm, right?

 

* * *

 

A few years later, Nathan had _still_ managed to keep his secret to himself.  He had lost count of the numerous times that he’d been tempted to let Sam know, to blurt out his true feelings for his brother, usually at times when they’d embraced each other or placed affectionate kisses on each other’s cheeks.  But he always managed to hold back, and would instead get his feelings out in private, usually when Sam was gone.  Which was easy enough, since Sam tended to have some job or another to do most evenings, so he was usually out.  Sometimes Nathan would even press his face into Sam’s pillow while he jerked himself off, inhaling the lingering scent of his older brother as he fantasized about Sam having his way with him.  He knew it was dirty, and he knew that it was _wrong_ for him to harbor those feelings towards his older brother, his mentor, his _only_ family left in the world, but he couldn’t help it.  The guilt Nathan felt afterwards was great, but not enough for him to stop doing it.  He couldn’t help but hope that maybe _someday_ , Sam would feel the same way about him.

 

But then one night, it seemed like that _someday_ that Nathan had been hoping for so often and so _badly_ , had finally arrived.  And definitely not in the way that he had expected.

 

Nathan was stirred out of his slumber on the full-sized bed that he shared with his brother Sam.  He wasn’t sure exactly _what_ it was that woke him up out of sleep, but just as he was about to drowsily turn over to find out, the unmistakable sound of a moan hit his ears.  Nathan froze in place under the covers when he heard the noise, and it took a moment for his sleep-addled brain to realize that it was _Sam_ who had made the sound.  When he felt the mattress gently shake beneath him, Nathan quickly put two and two together, and by then, he was _wide_ awake.  Sam was getting off.  Right next to him, behind his back.  His heart pounded as he lay as still as he could, in an attempt to make it appear as if he was still fast asleep.  But in reality his eyes were wide open to the darkness that shrouded their room, _and_ to the sexual act that was going on right next to him on the bed.

 

Nathan could tell that Sam was _trying_ to keep quiet as he rubbed one out, but in the silence of the room, each gasp of breath and every moan that slipped from his brother’s mouth only echoed loudly throughout his head.  As much as Sam attempted to stifle the noises, Nathan could tell that he was getting closer to the finish line with how they were getting progressively louder, and that only caused Nathan’s dick to strain hard against the front of his underwear.  The intimate sounds that his older brother was making went straight to his groin, and he wanted nothing more than to grind his hardon against the mattress, against Sam, against _something_ , but instead he could only hold his breath as he listened intently to his brother’s noises of pleasure.

 

Minutes felt like hours to Nathan as he lay there quietly but fully aroused, helpless but to listen to the sounds that Sam was making, and he was pretty sure that he also heard the noise of skin sliding upon skin in combination with his brother’s pants and groans.  _That_ only burned an image in his brain of Sam next to him, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, cheeks flushed as he worked himself to completion, jerking his cock with his big hands and eyebrows furrowing as he reached his peak.  Nathan wanted nothing more than to turn over and see with his own eyes what he was imagining in his head, maybe even help his brother out or _more_ , but he couldn’t.  _He shouldn’t._  

 

The shaking of the mattress got more intense while Sam started to make more desperate, keening noises next to him, and Nathan recognized that his brother was _almost there_.  His cock felt like it was going to burst out of his underwear when he heard a soft, stuttered moan from the other side of the bed, and the sound of it was downright heavenly to his ears.  Sam had found his release right next to him, and there was no doubt that Nathan would play back those sounds over and over again in his head whenever he needed to.  It was okay as long as Sam didn’t find out, right?  It would be his secret and he wouldn’t dare to breathe a word to anyone about it.  Not to Sully, and _especially_ not to Sam.

 

_“Nathan…”_

 

If Nathan’s eyes weren’t _already_ open, they were definitely as wide as saucers now.  Did he hear that right?  Did Sam _really_ just say his name?  His heart was beating fast in his chest as he tried to reason with himself, convincing himself that his older brother that he had a _thing_ for _didn’t_ just softly moan out his name after pleasuring himself.  He must have just been hearing things, hearing things that he _wanted_ to hear.  But when he felt Sam roll over and smooth a hand gently, _lovingly_ over his side, he knew then that what he heard _wasn’t_ just an auditory hallucination.  Nathan still pretended to be asleep though, as much as he wanted to jump up and spill his guts and tell Sam that he felt the same way about him, but he knew that admitting to his older brother that he was awake the whole time while he jerked off would be a little _more_ than awkward.  So as difficult as it was for him to just calmly lay there, he did, listening as Sam shifted on the bed while he was likely cleaning himself up.  Nathan wondered to himself how many times had Sam done this before while he was sleeping.  Was tonight the first time?  Or had it happened more times in the past?  The thought only served him to get even more turned on, and his heart _soared_ at the possibility that Sam had the same feelings towards him.

 

Once Sam had finally settled back down on his own side of the bed, Nathan still lay in wait until he was sure that his older brother was asleep.  His dick still lay thick and hard against his belly, and he _needed_ to do something about it.  The next five to ten minutes felt like _forever_ , but eventually he heard a little snore from his brother’s side of the bed, so it seemed that Sam was _finally_ in sound slumber.  Nathan carefully crept out from under his blanket, slowly, to ensure that he didn’t accidentally bump Sam or shake the mattress too much during his escape.  Once he was free, he quickly darted to their shared bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

 

Nathan didn’t even bother to turn on the light once he got inside, not wanting to alert Sam to the fact that he was awake, and he wasted no time in shoving his hand down into his underwear while leaning his back against the bathroom door with a sigh.  He was hard and he was _wet_ , his pre-cum having soaked a trail into the front of his briefs so large that he was sure it _almost_ looked like he had wet himself.  Almost.  Nathan gasped as he desperately jerked his cock, replaying those sounds in his head that he had heard earlier from his older brother, those beautiful, raw, _needy_ sounds, and he quickly let himself be drawn into a fantasy where _he_ was the one making Sam make those noises.  He imagined himself being taken by his older brother, being pushed down into the mattress by Sam’s thick cock, and hearing his brother gasp and moan above him while they both chased their release.  Nathan bit back a groan as he practically rubbed himself raw at the image he conjured up in his mind, combined with the sounds that he had heard earlier and replayed them over and over in a continuous loop in his head.  When he got to where Sam had come and gasped out his name, Nathan came with a muffled cry, hurriedly lifting up his t-shirt so that he could streak his release onto his already damp belly.

 

Soft pants fell from Nathan’s lips as the waves of pleasure started to ebb away, and he felt around in the darkness for the toilet paper roll so that he could get rid of his mess.  As he wiped down his torso and got himself clean, he pondered how he’d be able to confess his deep-seated feelings for his older brother.  Now that he _knew_ that they were mutual, he was feeling a bit braver.  And especially without the haze of arousal clouding his mind, he could actually _think_ somewhat straight.  But all of that could wait for tomorrow.  For now, tiredness was claiming his brain once again, and the bed was calling his name.  The bed with his older brother peacefully sleeping in it.  The one who seemed to share the same feelings with him.  Nathan grinned in the darkness and tossed the soiled toilet paper into the toilet bowl, before leaning over to flush it.  Tomorrow he and Sam could have a talk.  He still wasn’t sure _how_ to bring up the subject, but he’d figure something out.  He always did.


End file.
